VeggieTales: Bambi
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: VeggieTales parody of the first Bambi movie. Enjoy! k for gun shots and character deaths.
1. Cast

Veggie Tales: Bambi

Cast list:

Larry as Bambi

Mr. Lunt as Thumper

Pa Grape as Flower

Esther as Bambi's mother

The King (Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) as The Great Prince of the Forrest

Archibald's Wife, Abby, Laura, Madame Blueberry, and Hope as Thumper's sisters

Bob as Friend Owl

Petunia Rhubarb as Faline

Ellen Gourd (Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) as Miss Bunny

Ma Grape as Bluebelle

Gustav as Ronno

Various veggies as other deer

Tom Grape as Bambi the young skunk

French Peas as Possums

Jean- Claude as the Mole

Libby Asparagus as Mrs. Quail

Mrs. Gourd (Debut) as Mrs. Hare

Miss Achmetha as Pheasant

Veggie Twins as Geno and Gurri

Barking Steve, Nezzer, Phil Winkelstein, TuTu (Wonderful Wizard of HA's) as Man's Dogs


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Bambi is Born

One fine spring morning there was a nice new fawn born named Bambi and he was destined to be the new prince of the forest. Friend Owl stated "This is a quite an occasion. It isn't everyday a prince is born. You ought to be congratulated". "Congratulations", rejoiced the animals. Soon Bambi fell asleep and the old owl said "I think it's time we all left." After everyone cleared out, Thumper asked, "What you goanna call him". "I think I'll call him Bambi", the mom. Thumper agreed to that and he left with his family.

A couple days later Bambi and his mother went out for a walk. The mole, opossums, and all the animals greeted them. Bambi met with Thumper and his sisters. They went exploring. They saw a bird. Thumper taught Bambi his first word. "Bird." Soon, they saw a butterfly. Bambi repeated the word. Thumper corrected him, telling him that it's a butterfly. They saw flowers and Bambi called them a butterfly. Thumper said they were flowers and Bambi and he sniffed them. Bambi suddenly came face to face with a skunk. The fawn smiled at the skunk and said "Flower". Thumper tried to correct him, but the skunk was happy to adopt the name. Bambi made another friend.

Later in the evening, Bambi and his mother slept peacefully listening to the April Showers' songs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meadow and Man

One morning Bambi and his mother were walking in the forest and Bambi asked where they were going. "I'm taking you to the meadow", she said. "What's the meadow?" "The meadow is the very wonderful place", she simply stated.

Once they got there Bambi's mother checked for danger. Sensing no danger, she and Bambi went on out into the meadow. There Bambi me another fawn. A female fawn named Faline. Bambi and Faline played until they saw huge bucks clashing antlers together. Suddenly, they became sill as a much larger buck than the others past. Then the stag sense anger. It was MAN. All the animals quickly fled to the thicket.

When mother and son got home Bambi's mother talked to him about MAN and his guns. Then, she comforted her son and hey went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Winter

A few months later winter had come. Bambi was at first confused at the whiteness in the world. "Why I's snow. Winter has come", the mother doe simply stated. Bambi decided to go out and explore.

Along the way, Bambi ran into Thumper and the rabbit taught Bambi how to ice skate. It was BIG fun. The pair also me Flower, asleep. The 2 woke him up. "Is it spring yet?" he asked, sleepily. "No winter just stated", said Bambi. Soon though, Bambi learned bout he hardships of the season. Food was harder to find, and sometimes the animals were forced to eat bark off the trees. "Winter sure is long, isn't Mother?' "It seems long, but it won't last forever".

One morning, Bambi's mother found nice, fresh, new spring grass. They began to eat, but their happiness was short-lived. They smelled MAN! The deer ran for it, but Bambi's mother was shot! Once at the thicket, Bambi called loudly for his mother, until he saw his father, The Great Prince of the Forest. His father took care of him, until he was a full-grown stag.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Twitterpated and an Old Rival

That spring, Bambi, now a fine young buck was walking in the forest and met up with his old friends Thumper, Flower, and Friend Owl. Owl and the others watched the birds. The owl sighed heavily. "What's the matter with them, asked Thumper. "Why are they acting that way", inquired Bambi.

"Why don't you know? They're twitterpated." The rabbit, deer, and skunk wondered what the meaning of twitterpated meant aloud. Owl exaggerated about running into a pretty face and losing your head, really meaning falling in love. The 3 said that wouldn't happen to them, but Owl reassured them it would.

Flower met a sweet female skunk named Bluebelle, and then Thumper met a rabbit named Miss Bunny. Bambi meanwhile reunited with Faline. The friends knew what Friend Owl meant now.

While in a daze, Bambi saw Ronno, an old rival. The 2 bucks went into a fight, Bambi and Faline confirmed love and the winds seemed to play a little lovely love song.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunters and Forest Fire

One autumn morning, Bambi smelled MAN. "Yes, Bambi, He is here again. We must go deep into the forest. Hurry!" said his father. Bambi though went of calling for Feline. He went looking for her and found her trapped with hounds. Bambi fought them off and Feline went running. Bambi made a jump for it, but was shot by MAN. Bambi was found and was encouraged to get up. Bambi did and the two jumped down a waterfall. The hunter meanwhile shot a peasant. Bambi and his father made it to an island with the other animals.

Next spring, the animals gathered and saw Bambi and Feline's children Geno and Gurri. Not far away, looking on his new kingdom was Bambi, the new Great Prince of the Forest.

THE END

Dedicated to: acadia93, who followed this story. Hoped you all enjoyed and review on my other stories.


End file.
